The present invention relates to wireless communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to cognitive radio and the employment of multiple classes of cognitive radio modelers in wireless communications and method and apparatus making optimal use of the radio channel based on information from the cognitive modelers.
Cognitive Radio involves three layers: cognition models, a language for communicating the descriptors of the cognition models and a processor for analyzing cognition descriptors and making decisions. The invention encompasses three classes of cognition models.
Three classes of cognition models are proposed as follows:
1) Radio Environment models,
2) Mobility models and
3) Application/User Context models.
Radio environment represents the physical aspects, mobility predicts the future positions of a user terminal while the application represents the present state and dynamics of each of these application processes within itself and between multiple application processes.